


Behind the Colored Canvas (Joshler)

by shyimbroglio



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst?, Bottom!Tyler, Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Multi, Other, Top!Josh, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, brendon/dallon - Freeform, forest fic, joe/andy - Freeform, milk fic, possible gerard way/frank iero, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyimbroglio/pseuds/shyimbroglio
Summary: Each chapter can (hopefully) be read as an individual story or as a multi-chapter story. //this isn't my first fanfic but it is my first published fanfic. I do not own any of the characters, songs or any objects in the story.





	1. Now The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All You Frens. Stay Alive |-/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+You+Frens.+Stay+Alive+%7C-%2F).



Josh stared at his hands, sweating from all the previous effort. The once-filled arena was now empty and cold, a fresh wave of silence washed over him as he stared into space. He wondered what Tyler was doing.  
‘Tyler. He matters more than you! He deserves a better friend’ a gleefully evil voice shrieked from inside him. Slowly, Josh stood up; biting his lip and hoping the voice would stop.  
“Josh! Let’s go!” Tyler’s voice filled with excitement and joy echoed from the hallway.   
“Okay,” Josh whispered, almost silently, “Let’s go”.


	2. Is Coming To An End

“G’night Spook!” Tyler cheerfully said as he wandered off to his own room.  
“Night Ty!” Josh’s own voice floated in the air as he closed the door to his room. Slumping down on the floor, he wondered if it would matter if he disappeared. Almost immediately, he shot up, grabbing the khaki bag off the broken hook. Glancing behind him quickly, he opened the latch on the window and lifted his legs over. Grabbing onto the tree with a sudden urgency, he reached the floor; faltering for a fraction of time to look up at the hostile two-storey house. He turned away, shrugging the light bag onto his shoulders and began running into the trees, into the forest.


	3. The Sun Will Rise

He had reached the tree house just after midnight, the stars winking at him and the moon glaring down at the noisy intruder. His mocha eyes filled with a new determination as he climbed the ladder. Once he reached the safety of the rickety wooden floor, he took the ladder up and turning on a torch. The tree house contained a small mattress with a black blanket neatly tucked in, two small boxes standing in as a table and chair and a mini fridge. Dumping the bag on the floor, he threw himself onto the plush mattress. It was weird he thought, the tree house was so significant to him yet to another person it might as well be a pile of trash. He groaned into the blanket as his phone started beeping from inside his bag. He pushed his head up, tumbling off the bed onto the cold floor. Suddenly, the beeping stopped.  
T: Hey  
T: You okay?  
T: It’s really quiet  
T: And there’s a storm coming.  
T: Dude  
T: Where are you?  
T: You’re not in your room????  
T: YOU’RE AT THE TREE HOUSE  
T: shit  
Josh stared at the flickering phone as a rumble echoed in the distance. He whimpered desperately, no-one was here and there was a storm. His blade was in his bag. He liked storms. His heart sank as he heard the oh-to-familiar voice in his head.  
‘Hello, Josh’.  
The blurry red glistening lines appeared on his thighs as Josh remained helpless, sobbing.


	4. And We Will Try Again

Tyler’s heart thudded as he ran across the dirt track that led him deep into the forest, to the treehouse. Josh didn’t deserve his demons. He was too shy, to kind, too innocent for them. A silhouette of the treehouse was coming nearer and Tyler was running out of breath. The ladder was up, so therefore that’s where Josh was. Tyler’s frenzied thoughts disappeared as the rough bark of the tree lay beneath his hands. Reaching up, he hauled himself up through the trap door.   
Josh was curled in a small ball in a corner, shaking, and terrified. Small mumblings came out of his mouth but they were lost fragments of a puzzle that only Josh could visualize. Tyler rushed over to Josh, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him upright. Josh whimpered, snuggling his head into Tyler’s chest, his safe place.   
The storm had caught up to them, the drizzle from the clouds turning into a dreaded thunderstorm. All they could hope for is snow.


	5. Stay Alive

Josh had fallen asleep, only small murmurings heard from his mouth. Tyler gazed at Josh, his heart speeding up and a pink dusting arriving on his cheeks.  
‘Is this wrong,’ He thought silently ‘That I’ve fallen in love with my best friend?’ Tyler scooped up Josh in his arms, pushing aside the thoughts along with the shadow of Blurryface. Gently, Tyler laid Josh down on the soft feather filled mattress and pulled the soft black woven blanket over him.  
“Thanks Tylerrr” Josh slurred sleepily, trying to grab Tyler’s hand. Tyler let out a soft laugh, a harmony amongst the raging storm. Reaching across to his own grey cloth bag, he grabbed his ukulele and started singing.  
“Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty sleeper...”


	6. Stay Alive For Me

Rringgg!  
The familiar sound of a phone ringing woke Josh. It wasn’t his phone, and this wasn’t his bed. Wait. I’m here?  
His mind started scrambling like eggs on a Saturday morning as he stumbled upwards and almost immediately ungracefully tripped over the blanket.   
“Hi Josh! I didn’t realise you were up!” A smooth voice resembling honey shook some sudden sense into Josh as he looked up. A grin snuck its way onto his face as he saw Dallon towering over him.   
“Tyler called me and the others to come hang out today before the concert on Tuesday” He spoke, excited chattering from outside now becoming clearer to Josh. “Oh, you want to put a shirt on!” Dallon grinned cheekily, chucking a grey top to him. Josh laughed, pink dusting his cheeks, and grabbed his bag.  
“What are you waiting for?”


	7. You Will Die

They all gathered under the green allies dancing in the wind, a small campfire flickering in the dappled light. Patrick was sitting against a large oak tree and making a daisy chain, Pete was gazing lovingly at Patrick whilst eating a s’more, Andy and Joe cloud gazing on their backs, fingers entangled together, Brendon was trying (and failing) to climb a tree and Tyler was strumming on his ukulele, humming to himself peacefully.   
“I bet I can beat you up that tree!” Josh ran to the closest tree and tried in a desperate attempt to climb higher then Brendon, whose legs were dangling down, only just visible beneath the glowing leaves. Dallon shook his head and sighed. ‘These kids will never grow up’.   
He yelled out a quick “Be safe” before sitting on the soft grass next to Tyler.


End file.
